Cry a Silent Tear
by Lady Mimi Allice de Yorke
Summary: Lily and James are looking over Harry, crying silent tears for the things they never got share with him. Poem and now a story to go with it. Ships: Lily/James. Harry/Hermione.
1. Cry a Silent Tear Poem

Looking through a one way mirror,

At the life we've left behind,

We'll look upon our loved ones, till it's time for them to join us,

Watching as you all grow up … and grow old.

We'll look after you when you lose love,

And we'll bless you when you find it,

Watching you stand at the aisle,

As the woman you love walks towards you.

And we'll cry a silent tear, because we're not there in person

And we'll be there waiting with the family,

While the next generation arrives,

We'll hear you words of encouragement, feel you anticipation,

And we'll remember the last time we were there …

Waiting for you …

And we'll cry two silent tears this time.

One for when you name them and the other because we weren't there.

We'll stand next to at night, when your child wakes up

We'll whisper words of love in your ear

And offer comfort when they stay awake, despite you and your wife's best efforts

All the while crying a silent tear, because we're not there in person.

When you world begins to crumble, we'll be there

Your shoulder to lean on, as you look above for answers

And we'll answer you when you scream a heartbroken 'Why?'

We'll wipe your tears when you say goodbye to her.

And we'll cry a silent tear, because we can't be there in person.

Together, us and her, we'll watch as you raise the next generation,

We'll watch as they grow up and fall in love,

Have children of there own.

And we'll cry a silent tear, because we're not there in person …

We'll keep crying silent tears, till we're reunited

But not yet …


	2. Cry a Silent Tear The Story

_**Well, this is a companion story to my poem. It's the same name and the poem is the chapter before so you can read both simultaneously. Hope you enjoy it. **_

**Cry a Silent Tear; The Story.**

"Oh, my little Harry" Lily cooed at her one year old san as she held his hands as he wobbled on his short, little legs, "You're so precious."

"Just like his mummy" a voice said from off to the side.

Wrapping the little black-haired boy in her arms, Lily pointed to where her husband - and father of her child- James stood, wiping his hands on a tea-towel having just finished cleaning up Harry's first attempt at carving pumpkin lanterns.

Seeing his father Harry began to giggle and bounce up and down on his little legs, holding up his arms for his father to pick him up. Throwing him up into the air slightly and catching him, James wrapped his arms around the little boy, nuzzling his nose into his black hair as he settled down on the plush rug, drawing his wand to conjure multi-coloured bubbles as entertainment for Harry, Lily sitting back and smiling as she watched the two most important people in her life.

The idyllic, picturesque moment was broken when James suddenly jumped up from the floor, and handing Harry back to his mother, moved towards the window to look outside, having heard the usually latched gate bang loudly against the post. Frowning as she clutched their son to her chest she casually told him that 'It's probably just the wind' but James shook his head, slowly and slightly moving the curtain to the side to look out into the garden where he saw a dark shadow move across the ground.

"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and go upstairs. Barricade yourself; don't let anyone get near to you! Go! Now!" James shouted, ushering Lily out into the hallway towards the stairs. "Lily, go! I'll hold him off" James told her when she stopped two steps from the bottom.

Turning around her took his face in her spare hand and drew his face towards her own, kissing him passionately, subconsciously knowing that it would be there last kiss. "I love you James. I always will" she told him in a whisper, keeping their face close to one another, Harry leaning forward in his mother's arm and sloppily kissing both his parents cheeks, the three of them smiling at their last memory of the three of them together and happy.

"I love you too. Both of you. Forever and always. Now go, I'll hold him off, just keep yourself and Harry safe" James told her, pushing her up the stairs as he turned to face the door, which blasted open just as Lily reached the nursery.

When she successfully pushed a chest in front of the locked door Lily went over to Harry's crib, picking him up and holding him close to her heart, stroking his black unruly hair, tears coming to her eyes as she thought of James downstairs fighting for them. Feeling a small hand grab at her face Lily couldn't help but smile down as she looked into such familiar eyes.

"Mummy and daddy love you so much Harry. You were and still are our little ray of sunshine in a dark and gloomy world. We would do anything and everything to protect you my little angel. _Anything._ Daddy being all brave downstairs is proof of that" she told him, gently stroking his face with her fingers, soothing him. Hearing loud banging coming from downstairs she frowned, somehow knowing that she didn't have long left. Turning back to her son, she saw Harry looking up at her with love shinning in his eyes. Smiling she looked down at him and continued, "We won't always be with you I'm afraid, even though we said we always would be. But that's only in body my little angel, in spirit and in your heart we will always remain. We'll be watching you from above as you go through life. I'll be there when you fall in love and get married. When you welcome your own children and even if you have to say goodbye to them when they go off to Hogwarts. We will always be there for you and I hope that you remember that when you're older. We, I love you Harry. Forever and always" she told him, kissing his head softly, placing him down in his crib just as the door behind blew up.

Smiling down one last time, tears pouring down her cheeks, she blew him a last kiss before closing her eyes and turning to face the man that was after her precious little boy. "Please? Don't hurt him. Me, take me instead. But please, leave him alone. He's done nothing to you. Please?" she begged, standing between the man and the baby. She continued to beg for her sons' life, showing no fear even as the man raised his wand and pointed it to her chest. "Please?" she whispered as bright green light filled the room. When the light faded, Lily was lying on the floor, her emerald eyes open and unseeing, still had tears in them.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Harry. But I can't do it anymore," Hermione told him shaking her head in sadness, a single tear sliding down her flawless skin. _

"_Hermione I know that all the secrets are bad but please. I thought we agreed it was for your safety, I couldn't go on if something were to happen to you" he begged her, taking her hands in his own. "Please?"_

"_I can't. I'm sorry" she told him, leaning up to kiss him softly one last time before turning and walking away, knowing that if she looked back at him, she'd stay. Neither saw the tear drop that fell to floor._

* * *

_Looking out over a sea of dead bodies Harry looked around the school grounds for any sight of Hermione's curly brown hair. Finally spotted her kneeling over the body of one of their classmates he couldn't help but shout out her name in happiness. Hearing her name Hermione turned and saw Harry stood there, happy relieved smile on his face as he looked at her. The two of them quickly ran over to each other, their arms wrapping around each other tightly as they both swore never to let the other go again. "I love you Mione. Say you'll take me back please?" he asked her desperately. _

"_No more secrets?" she asked with a sniffle as she looked into his emerald green eyes. Shaking his head she smiled brightly before kissing him swiftly, "I love you too Harry. Forever and always" she told him, another tear landing on the ground besides them, which belonged to neither Harry nor Hermione that they again didn't notice._

* * *

_Six months later saw Hermione walking down a rose covered aisle towards a smiling Harry, her own smile shining brightly as she looked over him, his hair still messy but soft, his green eyes shining brightly like real emeralds. She was so captivated that their wedding ceremony passed by in somewhat of a blur, but she said 'I do' when she had to, and kissed her husband when she was told to, but she didn't notice or feel the tear drop land on her shoulder, too caught up in her love for Harry to pay any attention to anything else._

* * *

"_It seems like only yesterday that we were up all night feeding and changing him and now look" Hermione told Harry as they watched their eldest son talk to Ron and Lavender's eldest daughter as they waited to board the train. "Well, I say we, it was more me wasn't it?" she asked jokingly with a smile as she looked up into the eyes of her husband of 12 years, there love not fading even slightly during that time. _

"_I'll give you that" Harry told her with a smile, resting his hand on the gentle swell of her stomach. "I'll be better with this one, I promise" he said, his smile becoming ever so sad as he thought of all the children they had lost over the years, no one knowing why none of them survived, but they always came out the other side stronger and still together. The shrill whistle of the train brought their son, William, back to them, his small arms wrapping around Harry's waist in a tight hug before doing the same with Hermione, whispering a soft goodbye to Hermione's stomach while his parents smiled at each other over his head. _

"_We love you," Hermione told her son as she hugged him, "Forever and always" she told him the same time as Harry told him, ruffling his hair fondly before the young boy ran off towards the train, pausing at the door when he felt a small drop of water hit his head. Looking up her smiled before jumping onto the train, shutting the door behind him, not realising what he felt wasn't rain, but a tear drop._

* * *

_Laying his tired body back onto the plush covers of his bed, Harry closed his eyes, sighing as he remembered all the happy times he had spent in that bed with his family. The first couple of weeks when their babies used to sleep with him and his wife. The early excited mornings of birthdays and Christmas. The crying nightmares of dark, noisy nights. The passionate nights spent alone with Hermione as they celebrated in their own way, the nights where only each other could bring them comfort. _

_As he remember the night he lost his beautiful wife one small tear fell onto his cheek, followed by another, and then one more. Smiling in acceptance as to what was about to happen, he shed one of his own to join the three sliding down his age lined face. "I'm coming. I'm coming home" he whispered before releasing his last breath, his head falling softly to the side as he finally re-joined his family. _

_Reunited with wife, mother and father._

_At last, truly at peace and happy._

* * *

_**Well I hoped that you liked this story. It's a little sad but there's happiness in there sometimes. Let me know what you think, it's always nice to hear people like you're work. **_


End file.
